bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Domination and Submission
Domination and Submission is chapter 2 of the Big Order manga. Plot The chapter starts with Hoshimiya Eiji telling that he is responsible for the Great Destruction. He regrets that because his sister, Sena, injured her legs during that time, therefore they had stayed at his uncle's hospital. Sena has endured physical therapy and also cried due to the lack of friends, and he blames that on himself and vows to not use his power, Bind Dominator, anymore. Eiji looks behind him and sees a strange creature behind that he has summoned with his Order. However, he decides to ignore it for now and use its power against Kurenai Rin, and wonders if it would be fine to give it a order. Suddenly, Rin laughs, saying that nobody would be submitted to him. She bites onto the safety pin of the grenade with her teeth, and Eiji runs towards Sena. The grenade detonates, and the explosion covers everything on the roof. The scene changes to the sky over Kumamoto City where a man in a helicopter is talking to himself that it was expected for "Second Lieutenant" Rin to abandon her reconnaissance mission for the sake of killing Eiji instead. The pilot identifies the man as Lieutenant Abraham Louis Fran and informs that they are going to Amakusa City. Fran opts that they hurry, since they should not leave the ruler of the former world waiting. In the meantime, Eiji is running while holding Sena in his arms. He is appalled that Rin actually blew herself up, but then recalls that she is an immortal, and thus, she will definitely return, so he has to defeat her. Sena regains consciousness and asks what is happening. Eiji runs to the Director's office, and explains that the hospital has been ambushed and that they are on a verge of escaping. He muses that all the doctors and patients are gone and wonders if they were moved elsewhere. Despite Sena's initial protest, Eiji sets out to wander the hospital, with his ability still active. He senses that Rin is not in his territory. He orders that the book on the floor to float, and the creature behind him carries out his order. With that, Eiji is able to assert that even the laws of physics can be ignored. Eiji mentions that the only thing he possesses is his Order and that he needs to lure that Rin out to a more favorable place for him. He looks out the window and sees soldiers below. Eiji goes to the parking area of the hospital, and Rin arrives. She, who is in the midst of recovering from the blast, blames Eiji for killing her again. Eiji remarks that Rin is wearing a soldier's uniform and concludes that she is a part of the armed forces. Rin voices her excitement due to the opportunity to pay back for the ten years of hatred and pain. She throws a knife, but he manages to dodge, and he calls out his Order. Eiji dominates the whole parking area, much to Rin's astonishment. Cars are hurled toward her, and she dodges, while paying careful attention to not step on Eiji's territory. At the moment, Eiji deliberates that his goal is the exit in front of him. There are six soldiers up ahead, who are all in his territory, and will open fire at Rin and kill her. However, having previously been responsible for the destruction of the world, Eiji begins to hesitate and doubts the level of morality of controlling others for his own gain. Rin is soon to realize Eiji's plan, and she schemes to blow herself up along with Eiji. But instead of initiating a hostile attack, the soldiers are ordered to hold Rin down with their shields. As commanded, they remove her of the grenade, and Eiji says that he will not let her die. Eiji picks up the wire around the nail that comes from Bind Dominator, and he realizes that the anchor and the wire is used for marking the territory for proof of control and once it putted in, it will not disappear as long as one does not leave the territory. Eiji pierces Rin's body with the anchor and wire, and he orders that she cannot leave the territory for the rest of her life and that she cannot harm Sena or himself. Rin cries that she has waited for this day, even becoming immortal, but it has turned out to be humiliating for her. Eiji attempts a reassurance and unintentionally imposes a command that she will stay by his side. Rin wonders out loud of the possibility that if she stays by Eiji's side, she might be able to kill him one day. Abruptly, Fran arrives, holding Sena in his arm, and remarks that Rin is fit for investigation duty. Fran then disappears from sight, and reappears, activating his Chronographic Caliber Order that is able to bypass Eiji's territory. Fran introduces himself as Lieutenant Abraham Louis Fran and delivers the message that Eiji and Rin are invited to the Dazaifu Central Bureau. Meanwhile in Dazaifu Central Bureau, the messenger boy, Greenhorn, reports that Fran has made contact with Eiji to the Group of Ten. Category:Chapters